guncolonyfandomcom-20200216-history
Primary
Primary weapons are your main weapons that can include a wide variety of guns from assault rifles, submachine guns, and even light machine guns. Guns now have a rarity and are obtained from crates now and your level. Assault Rifles/Carbines - ''' The standard gun to most infantry of the present time, big rifles that are able to fire regular rifle rounds such as the 5.56mm NATO. And assault rifles are able to fire in different fire modes as automatic or burst fire. '''Gameplay purposes: An assault rifle is an fully-automatic weapon that fires at a linear rate depending on the weapon, slow-firing, hard-hitting rifles such as the AK-47 or the M14 tends hit hard on damage, but fires slowly and gets extremely inaccurate after 10 rounds of automatic fire, while on the other hand, the weaker, but the faster-firing M4A4 is more accurate over time due to the lighter round the M4A4 uses. M14 - Common, Default Gun Galil AR - Common M16 - Common MK14 EBR - Rare G36 - Common FAMAS - Common SCAR-L MK 16 - Rare AK-47 - Rare M16A4 - Common MK14 EBR Adv. - Rare M4A4 - Rare Steyr AUG - Epic SIG SG553 - Epic M4A1-S - Rare AR-57 - Rare XM8 - Limited - Legendary SC-2010 - Legendary AK-74M - Epic Submachine Guns - ''' These are compact weapons to be used in close-quarters, practically very compact assault rifles that use pistol rounds such as 9x19 Para rounds, and SMGs are very strong with moving accuracy, as with pistols.They tend to have small damage, but makes up for the big clips they can store compared to other weapons. '''Gameplay purposes: The submachine guns are the fathers of 'spray'n'pray'. Strong moving accuracy combined with the highest rate of fire among any gun in the game make this a choice practical for beginners and people looking to get solid kills. The recoil is high, but generally stops after dragging down to just below where the feet are. A very solid weapon for anyone to use in close combat, it is not recommended for long ranges due to it's extensive dropoff and low damage. Some SMGs can be used at longer ranges such as the UMP-45 due to the damage despite the low ammo per magazine. But others like the P90 and the MP7 have high fire rate and are good at short range. MP9 - Level 0 - Common MAC-10 - Level 0 - Common UZI - Level 0 - Common, Default Gun MP7 - Level 0 - Rare P90 - Level 0 - Epic UMP-45 - Level 0 - Rare MP5K A4 - VIP Rank - Legendary Tavor X95-R - Level 20 - Epic PP-19 Bizon - Level 0 - Epic Snipers - ''' Weapons in this category have slow firing rate but very high damage in a single shot. However, they are only accurate while scoped in. Semi-auto snipers fire at a pace compared to bolt action rifles that fire one per shot before re-chambering and also are more accurate than most bolt action snipers when no scoped. '''Gameplay purposes: Snipers are specialized rifles that are meant for long-ranging kills, most offer a one-shot kill on contact, and boast high levels of block penetration. The exceptions are the Schmidt Scout '''and the '''SSG 08. Sniper rifles are inaccurate unless scoped in, which can be achieved by 'punching' with your gun. While scoped in, you gain a slowness effect. After firing, the weapon will often zoom out then zoom back in automatically, like in CS:GO. The exception is the Barrett M82, SVD, MSG90A2, and SCAR-20. Due to the Anti-Cheat on this server, players are often lagged back when scoping whilst in mid-air, or sprinting. Schimidt Scout - Level 0 - Common, Default Gun SSG 08 - Level 0 - Common AWP - Level 0 - Epic Barrett M82 - Level 50 - Rare MSG90 A2 - Level 13 - Rare SCAR-20 - Level 0 - Epic CheyTac M200 - Level 60 - Epic M24 SWS - VIP Rank (or Level 20) - Legendary SVD - Level 45 - Legendary M40A1 - Level 50 - Legendary NTW-20 - Level 35 - Rare 'Machine Guns -' Weapons in this category have a high recoil, slow reloads, and low moving accuracy, but are capable of delivering high damage and have a high magazine capacity. (May change description) 'Gameplay Purposes: ' Machine guns tend to be used like assault rifles but have bigger ammo, slower reloads, higher damage, but ridiculous recoil at long bursts of fire, also used for suppression whenever opponents are in big groups and heavy fire is needed. M1915 - Level 1 - Common M60 - Level 4 - Common, Default Gun RPK* - Level 6 - Epic M249 - Level 14 - Rare Negev - Level 22 - Epic QBB-95* - 1700 tokens - Epic L86 LSW* - VIP Rank - Level 50 - Legendary *Technically the L86 LSW is a Light Machine Gun (LMG) or Light Support Weapon (LSW). This also counts to the QBB-95. This may also count to the RPK due to the fact that the RPK, QBB, and the L86 are based on existing assault rifle platforms. 'Shotguns - ' Weapons in this category can fire multiple pellets in one shot. They maintain well when moving and are much more efficient at close combat. Some shotguns have better attributes that makes a shotgun can do better than others. Pump-action shotguns such as the 887 and the Sawed-off are very powerful and can one hit someone at point-blank or further (Especially the Sawed-Off's effective range.), while semi-auto shotguns are more faster firing and can deal with multiple people at once compared to pump action shotguns where it's useful against one person. Nova - Level 0 - Common, Default Gun Sawed-Off - Level 3 - Rare Remington 887 - Level 12 - Epic MAG-7 - Level 16 - Rare XM1014 - Level 19 - Common NS2000 - Limited - Legendary 'Special - ' Weapons in this category don't really fit anywhere or are very specialized weapons. They come with large variations and may be mode-restricted. (May change description) Laser-451 (Mob-Arena Only) - Level 5 - Rare Flamethrower - 1200 tokens - Epic 'TRIVIA -' - AK-47 and AK-74M are slighting different models physically. The barrel denotes both of them. - The Laser-451's name may reference Fahrenheit 451 due to the number. - The Walther PP and Beretta 87 were removed. - The Nova is the only shotgun that cannot have block penetration. - The M24, Scout, and the SSG 08 are the most accurate snipers when no-scoping. - Strangely, a speed glitch can occur when snipers are equipped. - The AK-103 is renamed AK-74M. - The M24 currently has a bug where the bolt draw and pull sounds have disappeared. - All the weapon sounds in primary has been reworked except the Flamer and Laser-451. - A few guns were removed before they were re-added to the gun list, the G36C, MP7, MK14EBR, and the MSG90A2 were gone for a while for unknown reasons. (most likely reworking) - The NS2000 in real life is actually a pump-action shotgun. It is unknown why it's semi here. The closest relative that could have been chosen is the UTS-15. - The QBB-95 is the only LMG with burst fire. - The MK14EBR-A once used to have iron sights for also unknown reasons, it has been removed since. - AR-57 in real is actually a AR-15 variant rifle with a modification to use P90 clips that use the 5.7mm rounds. - The SCAR-L once was known as the SCAR-H ironically having the SCAR-L's 30 round magazine before the rename. - The M1915 CSRG Chauchat is more closer to the BAR, ironically. - At Level 10, the M16A4 and M4A4 are able to one hit kill an armored opponent to the head. - Some Legendary weapons were once limited time rewards, the XM8 was unlocked by completing the 2015 Halloween Event, L86 and AF2011 were unlocked during the Christmas event, SVD was unlocked during the Valentine's Day event. Others were VIP rewards such as the L86A2, MP5KA4, and the M24. - Few guns were cut before 2016 such as the infamous Golden AWP, R700, and 2 or 3 WWI weapons. - Some guns got remodeled in their physical appearances such as the AWP, SG 553, and the AK-47. Out dated Primary Weapons Page For Secondary Weapons, http://guncolony.wikia.com/wiki/Secondary